Jason Alexander
Jason Alexander is an American actor. Biography Born Jay Scott Greenspan in Newark, New Jersey, he attempted to work as a magician and a classical actor before moving to New York, making his Broadway debut in Merrily We Roll Along, the same year he made his first screen appearance. While he established himself as stage actor in both musical and comic productions, Alexander found his greatest recognition playing George Costanza in Seinfeld. Alexander appeared in a number of television series including Curb Your Enthusiasm and Star Trek: Voyager as well as films such as Pretty Woman and Shallow Hal. He also voiced the character of Hugo in Disney's animated adaptation of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Singing Alexander appeared in a large number of Broadway musicals and singing roles in both films and on television, beginning with originating the roles of Joe in Merrily We Roll Along and Lenny (among others) in The Rink, before winning a Tony Award for Jerome Robbins' Broadway. He would go on to sing briefly in a number of occasions in his regular role on Seinfeld (notably "Master of the House"). Alexander also sang in both of The Hunchback of Notre Dame films, and played Jacob Marley in 2004's A Christmas Carol. He would go on to make several major stage appearances, including playing Max Bialystock in a touring production of The Producers, the Biblical musical Two By Two and the two person piece They're Playing Our Song as Vernon Gersch. Film Bye Bye Birdie (1995) *Put On a Happy Face (solo) *A Healthy, Normal American Boy (contains solo lines) *Talk to Me (contains solo lines) *A Giant Step (solo) *Rosie (duet) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *A Guy Like You (contains solo lines) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Le Jour D'Amour (contains solo lines) *Fa La La La (Fallen in Love)(contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (2004) *Link By Link (contains solo lines) Lucky Stiff (2014) *Rita's Confession (duet) *The Phone Call (solo) *Harry's Nightmare Television Seinfeld (1991) *Master of the House (solo) *Maria (solo) *Lemon Tree (duet) *The Most Beautiful Girl (solo) *Everybody's Talkin' (solo) *Believe It Or Not (solo) Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995) *The Star Spangled Banner *Carpet Party (duet) *Jim Slate: Big Black Dick (duet) The Wonderful World of Disney (1997) *The Prince is Giving a Ball (contains solo lines) Community (2013) *Here in the Woods Stage Merrily We Roll Along (1981)(originated the role) *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) The Rink (1984)(originated the role) Lenny *Not Enough Magic (contains solo lines) *Marry Me (solo) Personals (1985)(originated the role) *After School Special (contains solo lines) Jerome Robbins' Broadway (1989) The Producers (2002) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (Reprise)(duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop (contains solo lines) *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale *That Face" (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *Betrayed (solo) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *Goodbye! I Love My Wife (2008) *Monica (contains solo lines) *By Threes (contains solo lines) *A Mover's Life (contains solo lines) *Sexually Free (contains solo lines) *Everybody Today is Turning On (duet) *Married Couple Seeks Married Couple (contains solo lines) *I Love My Wife (duet) Two By Two (2009) *Why Me? (solo) *Put Him Away (contains solo lines) *The Gitka's Song (contains solo lines) *You Have Got To Have A Rudder On the Ark (contains solo lines) *Ninety Again! (solo) *Two By Two (contains solo lines) *When It Dries (contains solo lines) *You (solo) *Poppa Knows Best (contains solo lines) *Hey, Girlie (solo) *The Covenant (solo) They're Playing Our Song (2010) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (reprise) Fish In the Dark (2015) Albums Lady, Be Good (1992) *Oh, Lady, Be Good (contains solo lines) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Let Yourself Go (2001) *Hanging Around With You (duet) Family Guy: Live in Las Vegas (2005) *All Cartoons Are F*cking D*cks (contains solo lines) Gallery alexanderjoe.jpg|'Joe' in Merrily We Roll Along. alexanderopellouis.jpg|'Louise' and Louis in Personals. alexandercostanza.jpg|'George Costanza' in Seinfeld. alexanderduckman.jpg|'Fred Duckman' in Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man. alexanderpeterson.jpg|'Albert Pererson' in Bye Bye Birdie. alexanderhugo.jpg|'Hugo' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. alexanderlionel.jpg|'Lionel' in The Wonderful World of Disney. letyourselfgo.jpg|'Let Yourself Go.' alexanderbialystock.jpg|'Max Bialystock' in The Producers. alexandermarley.jpg|'Jacob Marley' in A Christmas Carol. familyguylivein.jpg|'Family Guy Live In Vegas'. alexanderalvin.jpg|'Alvin' in I Love My Wife. alexanderlouis.jpg|'Vernon Gersch' in They're Playing Our Song. alexandermountain.jpg|'Mountain Man' in Community. alexandervinnie.jpg|'Vinnie Di Ruzzio' in Lucky Stiff. Alexander, Jason Alexander, Jason